My Butterfly
by sora-star-child
Summary: (AMML) Ash is travelling with May, Max and brock but still in the back of his mind is the feelings he had for the girl who used to be there. After being seperated for so long, his dreams leads him to the girl he loves...His Misty... His butterfly .


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the song words used in the story, they belong to successful people with more money than me.**

**Erm a few details maybe a little... Err... Wrong but they're insignificant ones so I hope it won't bother people too much. Let's say artistic license? **

**Oh I'm basing this on the Japanese series so basically at the end oh Hoenn Ash is fourteen and Misty is fourteen/ fifteen I've added on one year (possibly 1 ½ or ¾ years) which makes them both 15 years old. I know I should explain this in the story but the English version says Ash is 10 and the Japanese... Well any way you see why I had to say it :) **

**Okay this is my first pokemon fic so please comment .**

**Butterfly**

_Ay, Ay, Ay I'm Your Little Butterfly Green, Black, And Blue Make The Colours In The Sky_

"Goodnight Ash." A forgotten voice whispered upon the twilight breeze.

* * *

In the darkness of the forest the moonlight cast a dim glow, illuminating the natural beauty around them, so that it shimmered and cast a magical shadow. Upon this night it felt as though anything could truly happen, one of those nights when a small child would wish upon a star and her dreams painted across the silent canvas which is the sky. 

"Good night May." Ash whispered in reply as his lips met hers. The kiss was unexpected, though he felt himself respond, he couldn't help but seem less enthusiastic.

"Night." She breathed before returning to her sleeping bag silently so not to wake the sleeping Brock and Max.

Returning to his sleeping bag, he could not help but feel lost within himself. She had kissed him but his insides hadn't melted. He had responded but neither felt nor sensed an electrical surge passing through him.

They were all travelling to the next Hoenn league gym, and this particular route took them through a forest.

While he lay beneath the stars he could not help but think. A repressed memory, refusing to show itself, a whisper of words she had spoken upon a night like this one. But the words themselves stayed silent, sleeping upon a melody which would not register within his mind.

He placed his hands behind his head to think upon the matter, the wind playfully tugged at his cap free hair as the mild summer night pricked at his bare chest.

Though he couldn't physically see May he could sense her looking at him. In his mind he could see her staring at him, her love for him apparent in her eyes. At least she was truthful, she was not a mystery that could not be solved, a riddle which has long lost its answer, a wondrous secret beneath magical waters.

That was possibly why he could not love her back. He could not love her as much as she loved him. She was a book he could read freely until the story was imprinted on the walls of his mind. She had no key to her heart, it was open, much like a sister.

Two years they had travelled together, and in those years he had grown to expect what came from her. Every gesture made sense and none seemed spontaneous.

His ears unbeknownst to him listened to the chants hidden within the rustle of leaves, the natural sounds echoing from the forest itself.

Around him the forest seemed to in burst with enchantment, the moons glow fed the flowers like the elixir of the sunlight and at once the he felt his eyelids grow heavy with sleep, before they closed he looked up at the glitter of the clear night sky and watched as a single butterfree danced across the night sky.

* * *

"Ash..." 

At once he sat up, scouring his surroundings for the source of the sweet melodic voice.

"Ash..."

It called to him again, standing up, he looked down at his sleeping body. Mistress moon had indeed awoken the sleeping charms of the forest as he slept. Every echo of nature was intensified so that wondrous indistinguishable conversations whispered within him.

As he closed his mind and opened his soul he could hear the soft flutter of butterfly wings. Inside he could hear the butterfly singing, lovingly kissing his broken heart and healing him. His body grew calm and his soul grew warm, tears of the past glittered like diamonds as the butterfly healed the aches of what had already passed. He began to glow a soft blue as his inner self healed. Lifting his hand he moved to touch the butterfly wings and was alarmed and horrified as she flew away into the clearing.

His eyes snapped open and across the clearing he could see the makings of butterflies themselves, an arch way had been created out of the blooming night wildflowers, a soft glow entranced him and he stumbled towards the beauty.

As he dared to enter the archway he felt as though he had been transported to another place, another dimension. Before him lay a shimmering rock pool, a grand waterfall cascaded down into the ripples.

Upon the glittering waters his butterfly danced in the moonlight, the gentle beat of her cerulean wings sent tiny ripples to the far ends of the pool. As the moonlight reflected off her cerulean wings, it illuminated the area around her producing her own independent twilight.

As he drew closer to his butterfly he could hear her faint delicate voice singing in the breeze.

_Ay, Ay, Ay I'm Your Little Butterfly Green, Black, And Blue Make The Colours In The Sky_

Kneeling down he glanced into the clear waters, cautiously he cupped his hands and dipped them into the pool. As the water cooled his hands he brought it to his lips and as the liquid reached the tip of his tonguehis mind was plagued by images, words, feelings. In pain he placed his hands to his head, digging the palms of his hands into the temples in a bid to stop the thoughts.

_"I just wanted to learn momma." _

_"Honey no! You have proven already your feet belong to the land." _

_"But Momma I want to be part of the ocean." _

Sweat slipped down his cheeks, as each word, syllable inflicted pain upon his skull.

_"Lilly please I can't keep up!" _

_"Go back runt the sea's no place for a little squirtyou." _

_"Yeah like go before you totally drown." _

_"My foot's caught in seaweed I can't." A little girl wailed as the salty water she loved most filled her lungs. _

Gasping for air he wished the stars would take pity and end the pain.

_"And you can stay in your room until you learn to listen to me!" _

_"Fine! If you won't let me swim to the bottom of the ocean, I'll fly away to the top of the clouds, I'll soar above them like a butterfly and I won't ever come back momma."_

Blinking rapidly, his body convulsed as the pain subsided, breathing slowly he peered into the crystalline waters once more. As the waters rippled under his gaze, a pair of aquatic cerulean blue eyes gazed back at him. Lovingly he placed a hand into the pool and stroked her face with his fingertips, at once the ripples of his touch carried the image away.

"Ash..." His butterfly calledsweetly as she fluttered above the pool.

"I'm coming." He replied cautiously rising to his feet.

He watched as his butterfly began to rise, her voice becoming less then a whisper as she followed the sound of running water.

He turned his attention to the cascading waterfall, the water created a natural parting in which he could climb and his soul drew him to it.

As he climbed near vertically upwards, the butterfly flew closer, until she settled upon the tip of his nose. Curious, he watched as she lowered the rate she beat her wings so that he could see each individual flutter. It was then he realised that the flutter of her wings now matched the beat of his pounding heart.

_Ay, Ay, Ay I'm Your Little Butterfly Green, Black, And Blue Make The Colours In The Sky_

He voice struck a hidden heart string, he moved his mouth to speak but was distraught as his butterfly retreated and flew higher to the top of the waterfall.

The water splashed more forcefully as he neared the top, and the fear of slipping and waking, haunted his subconscious mind. As he hauled himself to the top he could see his butterfly waiting for him hovering over a tear drop stepping stone.

Eagerly he jumped from stepping stone to stepping stone to reach her. As he drew nearer she grew brighter, her voice grew more melodic and sweetly harmonic.

_Ay, Ay, Ay I'm Your Little Butterfly Green, Black, And Blue Make The Colours In The Sky_

As he stepped onto the tear drop his butterfly flew to him tickling his cheeks with the soft flutter of her wings, her sweet voice echoed through him as if it were voiced from within himself than from her.

_"I want to make you better, so I can heal myself." _She soothed settling on his bare chest.

He closed his eyes, he could see her, his butterfly, she was beside him she was his, yet her figure was a shadow, a feeling he could not put a name to. His heart ached as she kissed away each resentment, each hurt and anger he had clung to. Inside he was beginning to warm, the ice which surrounded his heart began to melt she was making him better she was making him whole again.

Quickly he clasped his hands over his butterfly, he could not bare for her to leave again, she made him whole and he wished not to be torn. She was his and he could not be without her.

He felt the delicate flutter of her wings cease as she began to cry, her tears rolled down his cheeks and the world around them began to cry also. As her tears rolled down his cheeks he felt her pain, her heartache.

As a single tear rolled down his cheek he unclasped his hands and watched as the butterfly fluttered sadly to the edge of the waterfall.

_"Why?"_ She whispered to him, her voice cracked and breathless.

"I just want to feel whole again." He replied desperately trying to block out his fear of her leaving him again.

_"So did I."_ She breathed before her wings ceased to flutter and she fell to the mercy of the waterfall.

"NO!" Ash cried as his heart began to shatter into it's original state, the warmth he had felt slipped through his soul.

"I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE ME AGAIN!" As if on instinct he ran to the edge of the waterfall and dived into the pool below. At once the bubbles began to affect his mind, screams, moans, wails filled his ears.

_"I will fly momma, and then when I'm gone you'll regret I let you go, you'll cry and wish you'd let me return to the ocean."_

_"Lilly, Help me I can't breath! LILLY COME BACK!"_

_"I just wanted to fly, to fly to the top of the clouds and swim in the deepest of oceans."_

The words pounded against his mind as he searched for his butterfly. Deeper he swam, lack of oxygen squeezed at his lungs yet his mind and heart willed him to keep strong.

_"Ash..."_

He could see his butterfly, her light diminishing fast as she lay on the sandy ocean floor. As he swam closer he could feel her heart weaken, the air had just escaped his lung and his eyes began to cloud.

His fingertips scooped up her up and he made a quick break for the moonlight.

Almost at once he broke the watery barrier and entered the night air once more.

With his butterfly safely cupped in his hand, he stood up in the shallow rock pool. The ripples dancing around his waist, he made his way towards the nearest stepping stone, placing his butterfly upon its smooth rocky surface. He traced her silky wings with the gentlest touch of his finger tips, crystalline tears sliding down his cheeks.

"My butterfly, my love, I'm sorry..."

Wading away from her rock he stepped back upon the land, his head hung low and his heart heavy, again she would leave and he would never feel the touch of her lips...

_"You know what?" _

_"What Ash?" _

_"Your like my guardian angel you know, my little butterfly." _

... The memory was woven deep into the tangled threads of his heart.

He cast his eyes onto his butterfly, and felt the sweet magical words dance upon and leave his lips.

"I love you."

At once the waters around the pool grew troubled, encasing the butterfly in a wall of raging water. In the distance he could hear the flutters of butterflies. He watched nervously as the pool itself drained creating a bigger wall around the butterfly.

The sky suddenly brightened as a wave of colours, scarlet, maroon, green, black and blue washed over the darkness of night. The fluttering of wings grew louder and he watched as the tree's parted around him, providing silvery paths for an aura butterfree's and beautiflys.

The pokemon immediately made there way towards the wall of water, their wings glittering as the began to sway. At once the forest was filled with the sweet chants of the pokemon, around them the natural world reacted, the tree's swayed, the flowers grew brighter and the dying bloomed once more.

The water wound tighter creating a glowing liquid cocoon around the place his butterfly lay. The chants of the butterflies grew stronger and sweeter and the natural world listened, offering their energy and essence in return for healing.

Stepping forward into the court of butterflies, he felt a ray of energy wash over his body, the magic of the butterflies kissing his skin.

At his sudden presence the butterflies wailed andscattered, returning to the shadows, the light faded and the cocoon began to thin. Fearful he watched as the cocoon began to break.

At once there was an immense wave of light, rippling through the woods, creating the effect of a new born star. Shielding his eyes from the light he stepped forward into the star, as the earth shook beneath him he clutched the figure in front of him and the night returned to its natural dim glow.

He held the figure close, her slender delicate frame felt fragile beneath his touch. Her cold naked body folded into his warmth and her head gently rested upon his shoulder. Softly he stroked her back and could feel the ridges where her butterfly wings lay.

Opening his eyes, he looked deeply into the cerulean crystals which stared lovingly back at him.

"Ash." She whispered, her lips barely parting in disbelief.

"Misty..." He soothed moving his hand to her hair, playing with the ginger strands which curled limply above her shoulders.

"I missed you too." She breathed her eyes twinkling with hidden excitement.

"I didn't say..."

"You didn't have to." She whispered, a small secretive smile graced her lips as she cupped Ash's face and brought her lips lovingly to his. Entwined within each others embrace, their troubled minds calmed, allowing them to become lost in their kiss, living for their moment ofhappiness.

"I was lost before you found me, I was broken before you healed me." Ash murmured tenderly, his eyes revealing his hidden pain.

"As I with you. I wanted you so much, I called your name within my dreams each night. I called your name as I searched this fantastical wood of dreams. I cried with anger at fate, my tears creating a pool of memories I wished not toendure againand prayed to mercy to at least let me look upon you once more. My heart was breaking as each day I knew you were away from my sight. And yet today, of all nights you choose to stand before me as I led you into my world."

"What makes tonight of any other significance than that we were brought together once more." He muttered looking into her eyes for an answer.

"My heart was torn but tonight I see what fate wanted me to see. Let us just live for the moment Ash, this precious droplet of pure water time has given us to quench our thirst for each other." She whispered fear in beneath her shimmering eyes.

"And for the longest time I have gone without water." He gasped, passionately locking his lips with hers, his skin quivering as he felt her wings embracing him as they kissed.

"Ash I love you, please let that love be returned or my heart may shatter and never shall I be healed." She moaned furtively, holding him closer in darkening fear.

"Misty I love you, you are my soul mate, my light and star, my beautiful butterfly." He replied lovingly placing his hands on her shoulders and planting a tender butterfly kiss on her lips.

_"Ash."_ A voice called outside of their happiness.

"Ash!" Misty echoed tearfully, tears of despair sliding down her pale cheek, a heart aflutter.

"Shush. We'll see each other soon." He soothed kissing her tears away.

_"Ash."_ The voice called once more, louder, penetrating the fragility of the dream world around them.

Fighting back his own tears he cupped his beloved's face as locked lips with her, scared for the moment to come when they would be separated once more.

_"Misty." _A male voice whispered, causing Misty's tears to flow faster.

"Misty?" Ash questioned as the world around them became unstable.

"I love you Ash." Misty cried through tears clinging to her love as she felt the world around them crumble.

"I love you too my little butterfly." Ash soothed letting his own tears fallas he felt the ground beneath him shatter and he was thrown into the light of day.

* * *

"How'd you sleep?" Brock asked cheerfully as the group walked through the woods. The pokemon were just beginning to awaken and the first sounds of morning were already mid tune. 

"Great." May chirped happily. "Hey guys look! I can see the exit of this godforsaken forest!" She cried running along ahead into the opwn sunlight.

At once the group smiled as they exited the dim gloom of the morning forest, the early sun shone full down on their sleepy faces, in the distance they could see a town and the thought brought relief to their weary faces.

"I can't wait to battle the next Hoenn Gym leader." May cried happily.

"Wait... This can't be right!" Brock stated staring at a nearby signpost. Grabbing a map from his backpack, referring to the map and thenrereading the sign in disbelief.

As the sun warmed his sleepy face, a fluttering butterfly caught Ash's attention, her cerulean wings twinkled in the sunlight. Dancing upon the morning breeze she perched on the signpost, he could almost feel within him his butterfly's smile.

"Cerulean City." Max read adjusting his glasses to check he had read rightly.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu gasped in disbelief, tapping the sign with his little pudgy hands.

"But this just isn't possible. I mean... We turned there... Took a right here... And yeah we got lost here... But Cerulean City?"Brock puzzled jabbing his finger at various places on the map.

"Well I guess fate works in mysterious ways." Ash laughed, his smile beaming with hope and dreams.

"Pika Pika PI!" Pikachusmiled absorbing some of his masters excitement.

"And sometimes we just gotta go with the wind guys." Ash cried racing off towards Cerulean City, his butterfly glittering in the sunlight, showing him the way back.**

* * *

The End **

**I hope you enjoyed my little magical fic.**

**This is my first pokemon story and I hope Iawoke the magic within you!**

**Please review and share your comments**

**Have a Happy Valentines Day **

**Luv**

**o.O sorastarchild O.o **  
http:


End file.
